When They Were Long Gone
by EleanorLovett55
Summary: Nellie Lovett remembered Johanna, oh yes she did. Light Sweenett. A one, maybe two shot, depending on how I feel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ta da! I was kinda bored, and I had baby feels, and well, this sorta just morphed from that. I know I haven't updated The Bountiful's Captain in a while. Trust me, I'm working on it. It's quite difficult, really. Anyhoo, enjoy! I may do one more chappie, I dunno just yet.**

**Ele**

Nellie Lovett remembered Johanna, oh yes she did.

When Benjamin was long gone, bound on a ship set for the other side of the world, and Lucy was long gone, buried six feet under the ground, little Johanna Barker had no one.

But that was alright, because Nellie Lovett knew exactly what that felt like. With her Albert long gone and buried in the ground like Lucy, Nellie and little Johanna grew into a special bond. She doubted the little girl knew exactly what was happening, but Nellie grew to love the little girl as if she were her very own.

Several years passed like this, and little Johanna was now four years old, growing into quite a little miss, she was. She sat on Nellie's hip as she worked in the shop, serving pies to the customers. She giggled and shyly snuggled into her mother's neck as people cooed to her and tried to pinch her cheeks. When the shop closed, Nellie tucked Johanna into bed, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She pulled a small box from beside her and handed it to the child.

"Happy Birthday, love," she said warmly as the little girl ripped open the paper to reveal a fluffy teddy bear that she had been ogling the week before when they went to the market together.

"Thank you Mummy!" she squeaked as she flung her arms around Nellie's neck.

The older woman smiled and hugged her warmly.

"You're welcome, darling."

"I love you, Mummy," Johanna said into her neck as she snuggled there.

Cold tears stung at the back of Nellie's eyes.

"I love you too, Jo."

The very next day, little Johanna Barker was ripped from Nellie's arms by some police officers as Judge Turpin stood by and watched with an evil smirk. Nellie didn't think her heart could feel any more broken than it already was.

XxX

Fifteen years later, and Nellie Lovett found her house once more full, with a man who is a mere shell of who he once was, and a street urchin she just couldn't bear to send back to the workhouse, not after she saw how that dreadful Italian treated him.

But on one particular night, Nellie sat desolately in front of her fire in her parlour. The shop was a mess after the dinner rush and it needed to be cleaned. Toby was passed out in his bed, a mixture of gin and exhaustion overpowering till he collapsed in his bedroom. Mr. Todd's dinner needed to be cooked, but Nellie found that she just couldn't move from her place on the settee. In her hands, she clutched a raggedy teddy bear, its once golden fur now matted with dirt and slightly damp with her tears.

Mr. Todd found her, inevitably.

"Mrs. Lovett, what are you- Are you crying?" he asked as he stepped into the room, his voice harsh but slightly confused.

She jumped and went to stand, desperately trying to scrub her face free of the tears.

"Oh, M-Mr. T, I- I didn't see you there, love! What do you need? Oh! You're dinner! I'll be right on that Mr. T!" she said quickly as she moved to pass him and go into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Lovett," he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, " what's wrong with you?"

She sighed.

"It- it's nothing, really," she mumbled, her face turned downward and not looking into his eyes.

"Well, come on, Mrs. Lovett, spit it out," he said as he pushed her to sit on the settee, and sank into the cushions next to her.

She sighed again before answering.

"Well, it, it's about Johanna," she murmured, biting her lip as she said it.

"What about her?" he asked her monotonously, though she detected an undertone of pain in his voice.

"Well," she started, twiddling her thumbs and pulling at the lace of her gloves, " after you were sent away, and Lucy- was gone, I was takin' care of the little one. I loved her like me own, and well, today's her birthday, see. I guess I'm just relivin' too many old memories, Mr. T," she said quietly, bowing her head.

"I- I didn't know, Mrs. Lovett. I didn't know that you took care of her when I was gone," he said, his voice filled with pain, and sounding, well, human, if she didn't know any better.

"I did. It were my arms what those officers took 'er from. Never really been the same since, I s'pose."

"I- I'm sorry, Nellie. I never thought that you had gone through all that pain, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, and surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her curls.

And that night, Sweeney Todd cried.

He cried for himself, and his wife. He cried for his little girl, locked away by that evil monster of a man. And he cried for Nellie, because she experienced as much heartbreak as he had.

They made peace with their demons that night, and by morning, they were both ready to take revenge on that goddamned judge. The demon was back, although he had a softened disposition to Mrs. Lovett.

So they plotted.

XxX

Toby was already asleep when the Beadle appeared in her shop.

Luckily, Mr. Todd had seen him coming and had rushed downstairs just as the fat man stepped inside. Nellie shot him a wink as he managed to intercept him and persuade him to get a shave.

Sweeney came down a minute later, his shirt bloody. He grinned wickedly at Nellie who smiled in return. She pointed to the Judge who was hurrying quickly up the street and he nodded, sprinting up the stairs and into his shop. Nellie's heart pounded in nervous anticipation. She could only hope now that everything would go according to plan. Nervously, she began to clean, knowing that soon, they would need to push off and leave London. The floorboards above her squeaked and groaned with the footfalls of the two men upstairs. She swallowed and said a small prayer.

XxX

Johanna couldn't remember much from when she was younger, but she did remember a few things. She remembered a stuffed bear with golden fur that she used to like to cuddle with. She also remembers a woman, with red (brown?) hair. She doesn't remember her face, or if her hair was curly or straight, she just remembers a red haired woman, who she thinks might have smelt like cinnamon and flour and maybe a touch of sandalwood. She doesn't know her parents, so she just assumes this woman must have been her mother. She doesn't know what has happened to her, and she doesn't know who her father is, because she refuses to believe that Turpin was actually her father.

Now, Anthony was dragging her along the streets, to stay with his friend while he found a coach to take them out of London.

"There it is Johanna!" he suddenly said, pointing across the street to a little pie shop spilling warm light into the dark streets.

Johanna vaguely felt as though she had been there before, although she couldn't quite put her finger on the notion. Anthony dragged her through the door in the pie shop.

"Mrs. Lovett!" he said as he rushed in.

Johanna peered around his skinny frame to get a good look at this 'Mrs. Lovett'. She gasped quietly as she was greeted with the sight of a petite woman, who couldn't be taller than Johanna herself, with hazel eyes and a mess of curly red hair pinned up on the top of her head. The woman was speaking to Anthony, before he stepped to the side, and proudly said, "Mrs. Lovett, this is Johanna."

After that, he quickly went on to explain that he was going to acquire a coach, though neither woman heard him.

Johanna took off her cap, her blonde hair falling gracefully around her shoulders, and she smiled timidly at the woman. Something about her struck her as familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She watched as tears gathered at the corners of Mrs. Lovett's eyes, and the woman smiled a watery smile.

"Oh, it is you," she said tearfully, her hand reaching up and gently smoothing her hand along Johanna's cheek. Johanna's brows crumple as she tries to comprehend and then everything clicks into place for the young woman.

"Mum?" she asks hopefully. The word feels new on her tongue, and she mentally tastes it again, repeating it over, and over again, rejoicing in being able to call someone that.

Mrs. Lovett smiles through her tears and gives a little laugh, and Johanna buries herself in her embrace, letting the now familiar scent of cinnamon wash over her as she cries into the older woman's shoulder.

Nellie simply could not believe it. She had always hoped to see little Johanna again, and now she stood in front of her, healthy and (physically) unscathed.

Their moment was interrupted when she heard Sweeney come down the stairs, and into the shop.

"Nellie?"

She looked up, and Johanna broke their embrace to see who had come into the room. He looked perfectly normal, although Nellie knew that his face was cool from hastily washing it, and his barbering coat was pulled over his shirt and buttoned up to hide his bloody crime.

"Sween- Mr. Todd," she said as she smiled a small smile at him.

His eyes were locked on the blond beside her, and she felt the girl shy away from his gaze.

"J-Johanna?" he said, his face so open, and pained, and just a little unsure.

"Yes? May I i-inquire as to how you know me, sir?" she asked, her voice confident but losing to her timidity as she finished.

Sweeney looked unsure of how to continue.

"Johanna, luv, why don't we sit down. We- well, we need to 'ave a bit of a chat."

Sweeney looked gratefully to Mrs. Lovett, and she sat them both in the booth as she brewed some fresh tea. She sat a strong cup in front of each of them, though she suspected Mr. T might want some gin.

When they were all settled, Johanna turned to the two adults who sat across from her.

"Johanna, what did- what did the Judge ever tell you about your parents?" Sweeney asked her, looking up from his cup tentatively.

Johanna's delicate brows crumpled.

"Well, of my mother, I knew nothing. I was led to believe that he was my father. Though I always hoped, and prayed that he wasn't. Why? Do you know them? Well, not them, since my mother is right here, but- do you know my father, sir?" she rambled.

Sweeney looked too pained to answer, so Nellie jumped in.

"Your- father's name was Benjamin Barker. And he had a lovely wife, named Lucy. There was a judge, and well, he wanted Lucy. So he concocted a plan, and had Benjamin sent away on a false charge. Lucy- well, she was persuaded to visit the judge's house, convinced he was going to bring Benjamin back. But all he did was rape her."

"So- you aren't my real mother?" Johanna asked, looking at the older woman.

Nellie sighed ruefully. "'Fraid not, love."

"But- that- that's terrible! What happened to Benjamin, my father? And what did Lucy do?" she asked, tears beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Lucy returned here, for the Barkers lived above this 'ere shop. She was so distraught, that she poisoned herself with arsenic," Nellie said sadly.

"She poisoned herself, even though she had a baby to care for? What did she think would happen to me when she was gone?! How could such a selfish woman be my mother?" the young woman cried hysterically.

"Well, love, your mother had been through quite an ordeal, I mean-"

"No! No! She had a child! And she just- she just abandoned me!" Johanna cried as tears slipped down her cheeks. "What about my father? Is he still imprisoned?"

Nellie looked over at Sweeney.

"Your father managed to escape from the prison. He returned to discover your mother dead and you were being held prisoner by the Judge. He was so angry, and he wanted revenge on those who had destroyed his family. He vowed to kill the Judge if it was the last thing he'd ever do." He said quietly, tracing a knot in the wood on the table and avoiding Johanna's eyes.

"Is- is it you? Are you my father? Oh, please Mr. Todd, please tell me if you are!" she said.

Sweeney looked over at Nellie. She shrugged, indicating it was entirely his choice.

"I- I'm not that man anymore, Johanna. I've murdered, I'm a murderer! Not fit to be a father," he murmured.

"No, I don't care. You- you're my father!" she cried, standing up and embracing him, squeezing him tightly.

Sweeney looked up questioningly at Nellie, and she rolled her eyes faintly and gestured returning a hug.

He swallowed dryly and gently curled his arms around her tiny frame, one and cradling her head.

Later that night, when Anthony was persuaded to stay till morning, when they would all leave, and the corpses disposed of, the house was quiet with the children all sleeping, Nellie padded into her kitchen to drink a glass of gin before she went to bed. The pie shop was cold and Nellie shivered in her thin night dress . She was suddenly startled when Sweeney appeared behind her, and she jumped, sloshing gin on the counter.

"Christ, Mr. T, you'll be the death of me one of these days!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Sorry," he muttered, " I just wanted to say, well, thank you, Nellie. Without your help I'd never 'ave been able to complete my revenge or be reunited with my daughter."

"T'was nothin' Mr. T. Well, we're friends, you an' I, and, well, friends help each other out," she reasoned simply.

"Still. Thank you, Nell. I'll forever be in your debt."

Unconsciously, he pulled her into a hug, both arms wrapping around her tiny waist and his head dropping to the crook of her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, pulling away only to give her a soft kiss on her full lips.

It was so short that Nellie didn't even realise what was occurring until he had already pulled away, and by then, he was already halfway up the stairs.

Nellie Lovett stood there, her fingers pressed to her lips, and a small smile graced her mouth, before she had turned and went to bed. Perhaps things were going to change again, this time for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so this was supposed to be a nice little fic about Nellie and Johanna, but well, the Sweenett just got in the way... *facepalm***

**R&R!**

**Ele**

XxX

The little house was set a mile in from the shore, and was painted a stark white with blue trimmings. It was quaint, with a little porch that looked out over the waves. The sea is calm, as it was coming onto darkness, bright oranges and pink hues painting the sky as the sun slowly sank beneath the waves.

The little house is quiet and calm too, and a lone couple sits in the sand together.

The boy that accompanied them isn't there either, out visiting a friend for the night. The other couple, the young ones, and so happy and bright and full of life, are missing too, probably gone back to their own home for the night. The couple sits in the sand, soaking up the beauty of nature and enjoying each other's presence.

Sweeney Todd had never struck Nellie as a person to enjoy watching the sunset or even cuddling while doing it, but here she sat, his legs on either side of her, and his arms curled around her, his cheek rubbing against her hair and occasionally dropping a kiss to her neck or shoulder.

Their lives had been surprisingly quiet and- dare she say it, peaceful, since moving to the seaside. Johanna and Anthony had a little house some ways up, closer to the port, where Anthony worked. They came over everyday, or at least Johanna did, and they enjoyed tea while they chatted. Sometimes, Johanna asked her about the past, and what it was like before Benjamin was sent away, and other days, they chatted about simple things like Sweeney's barbershop or Toby or even the newest addition to the Hope family who was on his way.

Sweney was most displeased at first, claiming that he was too young to be a grandfather, but Johanna had laughed and smoothed down his hair, kissing his cheek as she said,

"Not to worry Dad, you shall be the handsomest grandfather around."

That seemed to ease him a bit, or maybe it was just being able to be close to his daughter after so long.

Living with Sweeney wasn't easy. At times, he showed a gentler side of him, and she saw how he cared for them, even if he didn't out rightly say it. But then, there were the days when he would withdraw into the memories, the blood and the bodies and the scorching kiss of the sun as he tasted the bite of the whip. Those were the days when he was moody and terse, and she couldn't get a single word out of him. Those were also the hardest days, days when they would get into little spats, and she would wonder why she ever followed him and stayed.

But then he would just lie down in her bed, curl up next to her, one arm around her waist as he buries his face in her hair, and she knows that she could never bear to be away from him, just as she can't ever bear to be away from Johanna, or even little Tobias.

Nellie sighs in his arms and cuddles closer to him, and she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be at that moment.

XxX

"'Appy Birthday, Mum!"

"Happy Birthday Mum!"

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Lov- er, Todd!"

"'Ppy Birfay Naa!"

Nellie Todd smiled, looking around at her house that was full of the people in her life that she loved so dearly. Although she had aged another year, something she utterly loathed as it was visible in the hairline wrinkles around her mouth, she was happy to once again have her home full. Johanna kissed her on the cheek, smoothing the fiery tresses on her head in her own loving gesture, and handed the bouncing baby in her arms to the older woman.

"Oh, come here, let me see you!" she cooed to little Jaimie Hope, who giggled and stuck one fist in his mouth.

Nellie laughed and kissed his forehead, handing him back to his mother, despite his cries of , "Naa! Naa!" as he grasped with little fists at Nellie.

Toby kissed her on her cheek, actually having to bend, with how tall he had grown. He handed her a small wrapped parcel, proudly proclaiming,

"Paid for that with money I earned workin' at the butchers! Didn't even have to ask Mr. T for any!"

Nellie smiled and hugged him close, only reaching his shoulder as he had grown so much. He and Mr. T had a running joke of how short she was, constantly picking on her and teasing.

When the living room was empty, everyone having gone outside to enjoy the sand and surf, a pair of arms encircled her waist and she turned, snuggling into her husband's embrace.

"Happy Birthday, pet," he murmured lowly in her ear, squeezing her side and dropping a kiss on her hair. She smiled and pulled her head away to look up at him, and she grinned when she noticed the little red velvet box he had in his hand, a small bow perched on top.

He gave her a small smile, silently urging her to open it. She carefully took the box, opening it to reveal a thin chain of silver with a swirling pendant of diamonds, and one tear-shaped ruby in the center.

She gasped audibly, and he gently took it from her, clasping it around the graceful curve of her neck, and just faintly touching the pendant where it rested above the swell of her breasts.

"It reminded me of your hair," he said quietly, bringing his hand up and running it through the unruly curls.

She smiles a beam at him, and pulls him down for a kiss, feeling his smirk against her mouth, and hearing the voices of the children on the porch, but beyond it all, the everlasting sigh of the sea.

Yes, she thinks, this is everything she has ever wanted.


End file.
